


I will be your calm during the storm

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of fluff, old person jokes, sassy Alexander, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Whamilton fluffy storm fic. This was requested on tumblr and it became too large to call a ficlet. It's fluffy and cute!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	I will be your calm during the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hi. Could I please request whamilton fluffy angst about storms? If you don't wanna it's fine. Love the blog.❤️ - requested by a lovely anon over on tumblr! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this! I got this request and it reminded me of the jamilton storm fic I was asked to do, so that's why I did two storm fics in a row. Feel free to request more from me!

George looked out the window from the break room and sighed as he watched the lightning light up the sky. He got back to washing the container in his hands when the thunder boomed, louder than he'd expected. The weather forecast didn't call for such a harsh thunderstorm, yet here they were. He frowned to himself as he thought about how bad the drive home was going to be. He could only hope that it would die down by the time his day was done, otherwise he was going to be in for quite the drive.

He looked at the time, then put away the dishes up to dry. He fixed his suit jacket, then walked out of the break room and back to his office. George expected to see his secretary at his desk like he usually was, since the younger man didn't seem to know what a break was, but he was nowhere to be found. This puzzled George, since Alexander was usually in the office more than George himself was. What was more puzzling to him was that the blinds were drawn, leaving his office darker than usual.

George shook off his worry and decided that Alexander must finally be taking a break. He opened the blinds to allow what little natural light there was into the office. Once he was satisfied with the blinds, he sat in his chair and tucked himself close to his desk. He stretched his legs out and jolted when he kicked something that was softly firm, warm, and breathing. George immediately shot back in his chair, rolling into the wall with how hard he pushed away from his desk. He got out of his chair and knelt down, heart pounding from the small scare. He squinted to see under the desk, trying to make out the figure that was curled up under his desk.

George was about to demand who it was, but he was cut off by a weak voice he instantly recognized. "Um… Hello sir…" Well, at least he found Alexander.

“Hello, Alexander. Do you want to tell me why you’re under my desk instead of sitting at yours? I can’t imagine that you’d be very comfortable under there, and I can think of a hundred other places off the top of my head that would be better to spend your break at.” George really didn’t understand how Alexander’s mind worked sometimes.

Alexander opened his mouth to make an excuse, possibly to tell George that he was looking for a pen or some other generic excuse, but anything he was going to say died on his tongue when lightning flashed in the sky, closely followed by a loud crack of thunder that shook him to his core. He flinched hard and curled in on himself, biting back the whimper that wanted to escape him. Any chance he had at hiding his fear from the man he looked up to the most died at that moment, and he had no control over it. He didn’t know how to explain his actions away now, since George just witnessed his reaction to the storm. So, instead of answering him, he just shrugged weakly and stayed there, tightly curled in on himself.

George frowned at Alexander’s actions and tried to put two and two together. It didn’t take him long, though. Once the thunder ripped through the room once again, he realized what was happening. Alexander was terrified of storms, and for good reason. George knew about Alexander’s past, they’d spoken about it one night when they stayed up late to get some extra work done. He felt so stupid for not realizing it sooner, especially since Alexander looked so haunted when he told him about the hurricane that destroyed his hometown so long ago.

Now George understood why his blinds were closed, even though he’d left them open when he went to eat lunch. He quickly shut them so that the lightning didn’t flash into the room as much. He then knelt back down and looked at Alexander once more and realized that there was no point in asking him to get out from under his desk. Alexander clearly thought it would be a safe spot, and he was clearly used to hiding from storms. So, armed with that information, George crawled under his own desk as well, having to squeeze and squirm to get into a comfortable position with Alexander under there as well. “Geeze, how are you even comfortable under here?” He asked, once he was finally settled into the most comfortable position he could manage, hunched over in such a tight space.

George saw the way Alexander stared at him with wide, confused eyes. The younger man shuffled around to give George more room and he was endlessly thankful for that. He shifted a bit, able to relax more with the extra space provided to him. He was too tall for this shit, but he had to be there for his boy. “You’re not alone, Alexander. You’re going to sit in my lap and I’m going to hold you until the storm passes, we will stay under here where you’re safe and warm.” He opened his arms for Alexander, giving him a warm, inviting grin that showed off the gap in his teeth.

George suddenly had an armful of Alexander, and he couldn’t be happier. He rearranged them slightly so that Alexander was curled up in his arms, sitting between his legs. George was mostly laying down now, which he was okay with since he now had even more room. Being under the desk wasn’t the best place to be for his back, given his height and all, but Alexander was more important to him than something as silly as comfort. He wrapped his arms tightly around Alexander, enveloping him in his comforting warmth. “Shhhh, I’ve got you, son.” He said softly.

George felt Alexander relax in his arms, though he still trembled and tensed up anytime the thunder shook the room. He could feel his body want to move out of the cramped space, but he was going to keep his word. He rubbed Alexander’s back, then he got an idea. “Alexander, will you tell me some stories about your mother? You’ve told me a few, and she sounds like an amazing woman, I would love to hear more about her.” If he got Alexander talking, maybe it would distract him from the storm.

George had to bite back a laugh when Alexander leveled him with a very unimpressed, albeit knowing look. “Sir, I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s not going to work. You can’t distract me from the storm outside, so don’t bother.” 

George chuckled, showing off his teeth once more. “Well, even if it doesn’t work, it fills the silence, no? Come on, humour me, son. It won’t hurt, right?” Alexander was always an open book, so he knew he won that one.

With that, Alexander launched into a story about his mother, which led into another story. This went on for quite some time, both men getting lost in Alexander’s words, and before they knew it, the sky was clearing up. They sat under the desk, taking comfort in their shared warmth as Alexander told George everything he could remember about his mother, only stopping when George’s phone vibrated, signaling the end of the work day. George looked at Alexander, trying to see if he could hear the rain or thunder. After a few moments of nothing, he grinned at Alexander. “I think it’s over.” He knew the distraction would work.

George could almost hear Alexander thinking, and it was so endearing to him. The young man looked like he didn’t want to move from their position, but as much as he wanted to stay, his body wasn’t going to have any of it. Still, he didn’t want to part ways with his boy just yet. “Say, Alexander. You still have some stories to tell me, would you care to continue this over dinner?” He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to spend as much time with his boy as he could.

George loved the way Alexander absolutely lit up. He helped Alexander get out from under the desk, then he slowly moved out himself. His back cracked painfully and he groaned, almost regretting his life choices. He heard Alexander snort, though the younger man looked slightly worried. “Getting old, sir?” That little shit.

George leveled Alexander a flat look. “So, I take it you’re paying for dinner, Alexander?” He took great pleasure with how pale Alexander got.

They seemed to be at a stalemate for a moment, until Alexander spoke. “Well, I gotta start respecting my elders at some point, so I guess I could start now, so yeah, dinner is on me.” George really was starting to regret his life choices.

George smirked slightly at Alexander. “I’m choosing the spot. Trust me, I’m not a cheap date.” Even though he regretted some things, meeting Alexander wasn’t one of them.

Meeting the young man and falling in love with him was one of the things George was the most proud of. No one could take that away from him.


End file.
